Two Steps Into Hell-Part 2
by Petal Quillweb
Summary: Nineteen years after the events that took place when Abbass made Altair and his family flee Masyaf with the apple of Eden. Now, Altair is back to reclaim the order and to deal with Abbass for what he has done to the order and to his family. K Altair/Darim and a female/OC. Note: Please read Two Steps Into Hell part 1 before reading this one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own assassin's creed or anything that ties to it. I do own the female /OC featured in the story.**

**Summary-Nineteen years after the events that took place when Abbass made Altair and his family flee Masyaf with the apple of Eden. Now, Altair is back to reclaim the order and to deal with Abbass for what he has done to the order and to his family. **

**Author's note- This story is part 2, so if you haven't read part 1 it might not make any sense to you lol. So Please reason part 1 of Two Steps into hell. Review if you like.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nineteen Years later. 1247, Masyaf<strong>

Altair stares at the shadow of its self that was once his home. Masyaf was no longer full of joy and happiness, but now full of sadness and fear.

He feels a hand go upon his arm and he looks down at his wife Laila, who through it all stood by his side. Both grieved for the loss of their son Sef and boiled in rage

or Abbas revealing the truth to Darim. Laila not so angry as Altair, who Abbas for the fall of the creed and destroying everything that was true to its self.

"Do you think it's safe for us to be back here Altair? If Abbas should find out that we have returned..." Her voice trails off.

Altair takes her hand pressing it against his lips holding it tightly.

"All will be well Lia. I must do this, the time has come for Abbas to pay for all that he has done."

Laila slowly nods and hugs him tightly.

"No, please! I have nothing!"

Altair and Laila look over to see a merchant being robbed. Altair walks over as Laila watches nearby. The robber presses his knife closer to the merchant's throat

hissing at him angrily.

"There must be more money than this! You are hiding it!"

The merchant shakes his head.

"No, that is all. I am but a poor merchant I don't make a lot of money please believe me and just take what I have."

Suddenly the robber gasps out and his knife falls from his hands. Then he falls to the ground, the merchant gasps out and looks down at the robber and then up at

the man who saved him.

The merchant's eyes widen as he looks at the man before him and then over at the woman standing near by.

"Altair? Is that you? That is Laila over there yes it is you! You both have returned!"

Altair says nothing walking away back to where Laila was standing there watching. They soon walk away as they did a crowd of people rush over to the man everyone

begins chattering about the mysterious man with a hidden blade who saved the merchant.

Altair and Laila meet up with Darim.

"Mother, father you made it."

He smiles and hugs them tightly.

Laila feels light headed and she almost collapses to the ground when Altair grabs her.

"Mother are you alright?"

She smiles and nods.

"I'm fine do not worry."

Altair helps her sit down upon a rock as Darim goes to get her some water. Laila looks up at Altair who was staring at her with concern.

"Please stop looking at me like that my love I'm fine."

She flashes him a smile.

He kneels down before her and holds her hands tightly.

"I want you to stay with Darim and rest. I will do this alone, this journey was too much for you and you are exhausted. I should have not let you come with me."

Laila touches his face and smiles at him.

"Altair I will not let you do this alone. I had to come for this is my fight as well, you know that."

He closes his eyes and nods.

"That I know, but please stay here and rest."

Darim returns with the water.

"Here mother."

She takes the jug and begins to drink it slowly.

Altair gets to his feet and looks at his son.

"Stay here with your mother and protect her. I'm sure rumours will spread like wild fire once people realize it was I who was at the market who saved that merchant.

They will come looking for your mother and I."

Darim nods. "I will keep her safe father, please be careful."

Altair smiles and the two hug. He feels a hand upon his back and turns looking down at Laila.

"Please come back to me." She softly says to him.

He hugs her tightly and kisses her tenderly.

"I shall." He whispers softly against her ear.

They part and watch him walk away into the night.

* * *

><p>Altair stumbles upon a group of assassin's sitting around a fire talking about Abbas when they spot this old man coming towards them.<p>

"Come sit old man."

One of the assassin's moves over to let this man sit down beside him.

"What brings you around here old man?"

One of the assassin's asks as he leans over passing him the water jug.

Altair drinks it and passes it back.

"Pity Abbas. He is his own downfall, but this isn't his fault he was an orphan all his life. He has this thirst for power, but he is only just powerless. He has to live with

the shame of his family's legacy along with his memories that haunt him day and night."

One of the assassin's becomes angry pointing at Altair.

"Abbas never betrayed us! Not like Al Mualim and Altair did. Where are they now? Al Mualim went mad and is dead now at the hands of Altair, who in return leaves us

and the order! So no more such talk!"

The assassin gets up and goes to walk away.

"Altair never deserted us. He was driven out of Masyaf and the order by Abbas. We all heard the rumors and stories about that day. Most of them are fictional coming

from Abbas's own mouth."

The other assassin looks at the old man.

"He and Laila was unjustly driven out that much is true."

The assassin angrily waves his hands in disgust

"The stories Abbas said were true! Altair couldn't handle the fact that everyone now knew his wife was the whore to Robert De Sable that his precious son was not his

own. He and Laila kept this a secret so Darim would be treated fairly. Sef was executed for being too much like his father, foolish and hungry for revenge."

Altair clears his throat.

"Is this the story from the mouth of Abbas?"

The assassin nods.

Abbas neglected to explain how she was taken prisoner by Robert De Sable?"

The assassin stares at the old man in confusion, shaking his head.

"I shall tell you. Abbas and Laila were ordered by Al Mualim to go to tract and find Robert De Sable. They found him and Abbas made the mistake of killing one of

Robert's guards and they were quickly spotted. He and Laila made their escape, but, Laila was knocked from the rooftop while Abbas watched within his hiding spot

not going to save her. So she was taken prisoner. I'm sure he neglected in telling everyone the other half of this story. When Altair found her and rescued her the

damage was all but done. With that he vowed to be with her always for he loved her since they were children and that love never stopped even after what Robert de

Sable did to her. She was not his whore as Abbas claims she was, she was violated by that monster and Abbas knew that truth which is why he came up with these

lies he spoke of to cover up what he had done. For it was his fault. After what happened, she became with child. Robert's child, yes, he kept it from Darim not out

shame or for fairness for him. But because he didn't want his son, believing he was like his true blood father. A monster. He found Robert De Sable and killed him

taking in great pleasure in doing so to give Laila that peace that she soulfully deserved and to be able to move on without having to think about that monster still

living. When Altair first saw Darim after he was born and held him in his arms not once did he regret the choice he made since he knew looking down at that baby

Darim became his son even before he was born and now here he was in his arms, his first born son. As for Sef, He was executed out of hatred and loath that Abbas

had for Altair not because Sef was foolish or out for revenge as Abbas has claimed. So, that is why Abbas's mind no longer rests on what he had done. Everything he

spoke of ways to cover up with lies and half truths."

The assassin gives the old man an angry look.

"How do you know all this!? You know nothing old man." He spits and walks away.

The assassin beside Altair leans in close softly says. "That is because you are Altair and you were there. So the rumors are true, you and Laila has returned to

Masyaf."

Altair slowly nods.

Altair gets up.

"Mentor you will never get close enough to Abbas the order is no longer honorable it is in ruins and shambles."

Altair softly sighs.

"So where should I begin?"

The four men get to their feet.

"With us. Only half of us are true assassin's the other nothing but traitors to the name."

Altair nods and they begin to walk making their way up to Masyaf castle.

* * *

><p>Laila looks over at Darim who in turn looks at his mother.<p>

"Can I ask you a question mother?"

She nods as he walks over to her sitting down on a rock across from her.

"Who do you see when you look at me and be honest."

She stares at him and smiles.

"You have asked me this question before as you did with your father as well as the answer is always the same my dear, but I shall answer it again." She smiles at

him as she peers into his eyes. "If you are asking do I see Robert when I look at you? The answer is no. I see you as you are the son of Altair. Nothing more than

that."

Darim holds his mother's hand and smiles at her.

"I have doubts mother, now that the truth is out, how will people see me? The son of Altair or the son of Robert De Sable."

Laila leans over touching his face with her hand, smiling at him.

"People will see you as however they wish to see you my son for that we cannot change. Us telling you was not to spare you the humiliation or to be treated fairly it

was just as how Altair felt. He wanted you to know he is your father."

Darim gets up and moves away.

"But in reality, I am not his son. I will always be known as the son of Robert De Sable never as the son of Altair."

She softly sighs, getting up and walking over to him.

"You are nothing like your true father Darim. Altair and I raised you to be strong and be true to yourself. Not once did I ever look at you and see Robert. Altair had

also felt the same as I. With all this doubt you have inside, it's normal, but in time it shall pass only if you want it to."

Darim slowly nods.

"I have been living with self doubt for nineteen years and for me it seems to long to be living with that doubt, but I feel people view me differently."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Maybe it is you who have just viewed yourself with much doubt and not the people around you. Only you can heal that doubt my son. Go get some sleep please. I'm fine."

Darim nods and kisses her cheek going to bed.

Laila gets up and leaves Darim.

"What are you doing Altair? Coming back to seek revenge or pity?"

Abbas shouts out at Altair, who walks into the castle looking up at Abbas standing at the top of the steps. The same steps Al Mualim once stood.

"You are right Abbas I am here for revenge. You have destroyed enough and you must be stopped. You corrupted and wrecked everything this creed once stood for.

Just for spite against me and my family."

Abbas laughed.

"Is that what you think? That I destroyed your precious family Altair? I made this creed what it is now and what it stands for."

Altair shakes his head.

"This creed is nothing. You only wanted power and you speak it is I who wants revenge, but it is you."

Abbas angrily points.

"You hid the fact that Darim was truly not yours, but the son of an enemy. How are we supposed to trust a person who is a fake menagerie who is suppose to be your

son? He has the blood of a Templar flowing through his veins."

Altair could feel his anger rising. Suddenly he sees Abbas's eyes widen in surprise.

"Laila."

He softly gasps out as Altair turns seeing Laila coming inside and walking slightly past him.

"You've returned." He whispers softly.

"Yes, I have. This hatred for Altair and my family has gone on long enough. It needs to stop."

She angrily says to him.

"Altair is the one who is here seeking revenge and you dare to get angry at me?"

Laila starts to walk up the steps approaching him.

"I think the truth needs to be told Abbas don't you agree?"

His eyes widen and mouth slightly drops.

"No! You can't!"

He shouts at her.

"Years ago I too was an assassin and a great one so I was told. I was the first female to be one and for that was an honor. I was sent to Acre with you to find and

track, Robert De Sable. We found him and you made the mistake of killing one of his guards alerting the others of our presence so we ran. You made it up on the roof

top but just as I was about to grasp the ledge I was knocked down by one of the guards. You hid near by leaving me behind."

Abbas looks around at the others as they listen. Feeling their eyes upon him.

"Stop! Stop telling such lies!"

He shouts and he pulls his sword out.

"I was taken prisoner and Robert De Sable who hated the assassins immensely violated me over and over. I wished he would have just killed me instead. I remember

hearing a door open in my cell and seeing a shadow coming. I thought Robert was here again to having his way with me once again, but then I heard a voice telling

me that it was alright, I was safe now. Altair found me and took me back here while you spread lies, saying I was the Templar's whore."

"I wasn't Robert's whore. Abbas left me to be taken prisoner and did nothing like a coward leaving me behind!"

She looks at Abbas again.

"I became with child, Robert's child. Everyone in the order knew who the true father was. Altair found me one day at the fountain sobbing, he sat with me and we

began to speak. He told me he wanted to marry me and be the father to the child I carried. I refused and told him no. Finally, I agreed and we married, I gave birth

to Darim and Altair was so happy."

She smiles and looks at her husband.

"He loved my son even though he knew how he was conceived and who his truth father was. I knew then I made the right decision. With time and patience I began t

o trust and love Altair back and soon I became to heal those wounds and hatred I felt for you, Abbas."

She continues to walk up the steps as Abbas nervously looks around at everyone.

"Stop this now!"

He raises his sword going to attack her when a shot rings out echoing the castle. Abbas grasped his stomach in shock and then looked at his hand at the blood upon

it. He collapses and falls down the steps to the floor.

Laila goes down the steps and kneels down beside him.

"I am sorry Laila. I never meant to make up those lies, I'm sorry I didn't save you like I should have."

Laila smiles and touches his hand.

"Why hate me so much and Altair?"

He grasps her hand and holds it tightly.

He softly whispers.

"I know Abbas. I can forgive you for the past, but I cannot forgive you for killing my son or what you had done to Darim."

Abbas nods.

"I went to see you after I learned that Altair found you and brought you back to Masyaf. But I saw him talking to Malik outside where you lived. Anger and guilt filled

me, seeing him there, I thought I could get forgiveness, I do not know. So I let that anger take over to mask the guilt I felt for the pain I caused. I never meant to

cause you so much pain Laila."

Laila gets to her feet as Altair comes to her side.

"Abbas all is forgiven as Lia has said. I can forgive you for the many things, but not the pain, then you caused my family or to Lia. None of this was Darim, Sef or

Lia's fault. This feud is between you and I alone and somehow you dragged the order and my family into this hate you feel for me."

Abbas nods and gasps out slowly dying.

"Darim...he's an amazing man, like his father." He looks at Altair. "He will be an amazing assassin."

He looks at Laila.

"He is truly Altair's son in many ways."

Abbas takes his final breath, dying as Altair holds Laila close kissing her head.

"Are you alright, my love?" He whispers softly against her head.

"I feel at peace more so than I had before. We can try to move on and heal now."

Altair nods kissing her forehead as he turns to look at everyone watching.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1257,<strong>__**Masyaf**_

"Father, have you seen mother this morning?"

Darim asks as he walks up the steps towards his father who was sitting at a table surrounded by papers.

"She's still in bed. Something wrong?"

Darim smiles, shaking his head.

"A girl is here to see her. She said mother was training her to be an assassin."

Altair smiles and gets up from his chair.

"I'm sure she will not mind being awoken for this."

Darim nods and walks away.

A few minutes later, Altair hears running and Darim shouts.

"Father! Father!"

Altair gets up and rushes down the steps meeting Darim at the bottom.

"It's mother."

Altair goes and rushes off to his room with Darim not far behind him.

* * *

><p>Altair gets to his room opening the door, seeing Laila is lying there in bed. He walks into the room and to the bed with Darim behind who stops him. He turns and<p>

looks at his son.

"I tried to wake her, but she would not wake. Father..." His voice trails off into a soft whisper.

"Mother is gone."

Altair looks down at his wife who lay there appearing to be sleeping. He drops to his knees beside the bed, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

Darim touches his shoulder and walks away slowly towards the door.

"I will go tell everyone father."

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"You have earned your rest my love, you've done your part for the creed and everyone who has been in your presence. Thank you for loving me and I will love you

always. I will make sure Darim is alright."

Altair closes his eyes, pressing her hand tightly to his lips as tears fall down his cheeks.

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"You have earned your rest my love, you've done your part of the creed and everyone who has been in your presence. Thank you for loving me and I will love you

always. I will make sure Darim is alright."

Altair closes his eyes, pressing her hand tightly to his lips as tears fall down his cheeks.


End file.
